Beam steering is employed in optical systems for directing infrared or other beams entering a steering system along an input axis or path in a desired direction, such as toward a target of interest. Common applications for beam steering devices include flight control, astronomical observation and analysis, target material detection, military weapons guidance and counter-measures, etc. In many applications, moreover, beams comprised of multiple components of different wavelengths need to be steered. For example, infrared spectroscopy systems often impart beams on a target surface and measure absorption characteristics of the material across a wide spectrum including many wavelengths to discern the material properties of the target. In such situations, it is desirable that the different wavelengths impinge the same target location as closely as possible to ensure that the spectral analysis is a true measure of the material. In this regard, conventional beam steering systems suffer from dispersion effects causing the different wavelength elements to diverge from one another as the beam travels from the steering apparatus to the target. Accordingly, there is a need for improved beam steering apparatus by which the adverse affects of dispersion can be mitigated.